The invention relates to a roll stand adjusting method for adjusting the desired roll force and desired roll gap of a roll stand.
Such a method is known, for example, from the Siemens brochure "Ideas for the process automation of steel wide hot strip trains". Computing is performed according to this prior art via complex model equation systems, matching of model parameters being undertaken iteratively.